my_virtual_escapefandomcom-20200213-history
Abraham
Abraham, better known as Arachnid '''in E.V.E., referred and appears as '''The Overlord in E.V.E.. He's a man living on his own whose goal is to win the virtual reality video game E.V.E he created together with Joseph Kalder. In-game, he was Isaac (his biological son) and Rebekah's teammate in their team called "Team Piece Of Shit" during a period of a couple of weeks. He is the anti-hero and later main antagonist of My Virtual Escape in Season 1 and the final season, Season 4. Personality Abraham is a man who supposedly has no family or friends, and spends his time playing E.V.E. to get to Haven and get his wish. In the real world, his life is quite boring. He is bald, with a black beard and an earring in his left earlobe. In E.V.E., Abraham takes the alter ego of Arachnid, a man with a spider web and tear tattoo. Arachnid is skilled with nunchucks and uses a lag-switcher from his friend, Noah. He is currently at Rank 10. In real life, he is dealing with the post-trauma of murdering Mother Sarah. sheriff & the outlaw Arachnid is first seen in sheriff & the outlaw. where Malachi approaches him on his basketball court and asks him if he has any other XP. Arachnid tells Malachi to leave and while Malachi is walking Arachnid shoots him in the head killing him. Isaac who witnesses it happening gets terrified after seeing Malachi get killed and Isaac yells to him. Arachnid points a gun at his head and asks him who he is. Arachnid and Isaac go inside his house and Arachnid explains how you win the game. Arachnid offers Isaac to join him on a mission to visit a drug lord. scouting solomon's Not long after, Arachnid and Isaac go to the drug lord's house. When Isaac gets captured by the drug lord's henchman Arachnid listens in on the conversation they're having. Arachnid hears about the drug lord giving Isaac XP crystals. Arachnid confronts the drug lord and tells him that one day he is going to kill him and take over his drug business. Arachnid takes Isaac with him and they go outside. Arachnid gets paranoid that Isaac is working with the drug lord and Arachnid confronts Isaac about Solomon (the drug lord) giving Isaac XP crystals. Isaac tells Arachnid the truth and Arachnid shoots Isaac in the head. Not long after, Arachnid finds most of his XP crystals stolen and he finds Isaac's beanie right next to the container that he keeps his XP in. Arachnid gets a visit from Michael (moderator of the game) who warns him to stop taking Isaac on missions, if he does not stop taking Isaac on missions he will kill him. Christmas E.V.E Weeks later, Arachnid finds Isaac and attacks him. Isaac explains that he didn't take the XP and Malachi actually took it. Arachnid takes Isaac to his house and he gives Isaac a gun. THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! In “The Devil inside series”, Abraham is seen in “THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS!”. His E.V.E character is shown on the floor, either unconscious or asleep, and is awoken as The Devil Appears by his side. It is uncertain exactly what happens in this phenomenon, and It has happened with other Characters of Jesse’s. Drugs taken by Arachnid Victims killed by Arachnid * Malachi Samson - Shot in the back of the head * Gingy - Shot in the head (Later respawned) * Isaac Kalder - Shot in the head (Later respawned) * Sarah Cunningham - Stabbed in the chest * Gingy - Head bashed in several times (Later respawned) * Gingy - Head bashed in several times (Later respawned) * Unnamed Solomon Brother - Stabbed in the chest with sword * Malachi Samson - Head stomped * Martha Esther - Shot in the head * Joseph Kalder - Shot in the chest and stomach Appearances My Virtual Escape * sheriff & the outlaw. * scouting solomon's. * fallen angel. * christmas e.v.e. * god's plan. * missing. * two birds, many stones. * ranked up. * the servant. * brothers in arms. * dreaming. * apparition. * double-cross. * little gangbanger. * the heist. * broken. * noah's ark. * haven. * a tangled web. * judgment day. * break free. Overall: 21/24 The Devil Inside * THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! Overall: 1/124